


Of Lace and Men

by Elthadriel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, chubby dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian dresses up for Bull who approves greatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lace and Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftforbed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftforbed/gifts).



> My part of a art trade with a friend. I am a filthy person and should be shamed. 
> 
> The title was her idea, I will not be held responsible for it.

Dorian didn’t get nervous. He fiercely refused to waste time on such an unhelpful emotion. This also applied to embarrassment. For one, he would never do anything worthy of being embarrassed about, and even if he did, he was far too confident to let it bother him. 

As Dorian didn’t get nervous, or embarrassed, the only logical explanation for the quickening of his heart, the way he couldn’t seem to stop pacing, and the flush on his cheeks that kept threatening to darken, and surely would when Bull appeared, was entirely down to excitement and low level arousal.

The problem was, while this had seemed like such a great idea when he had thought about it weeks ago, and it still did seem like a good idea, he hadn’t really anticipated how long he would have to wait for Bull’s reaction. 

He was wearing expensive, and personally tailored, lingerie.

The clothes were primarily back, accented with gold in swirling patterns. He wore lace topped thigh high stocking, attached to a garter belt around his waist, the smooth, slightly see-through, material clinging sinfully to the muscles of his legs. His only obvious choice of shoes were black heels, lengthening his legs pleasingly, even if it had taken a little while for him to remember how to walk in them without breaking his ankle. He had a corset, tied at the back, tight around his waist, pulling it in just a little; it made the curve of his arse, even more defined. His favourite item of clothing however, was a pair of tight panties, black with golden and grey swirls. They were tight enough to outline his cock, manhandled to fit into the purposefully conservative cotch. 

It had taken considerable self-control to prevent himself from just lying on his bed and rubbing himself off through them.

Dorian had wanted to try this for years, ever since he had seen a prostitute dressed in a similar fashion, and his mind had been stuck on how good it would feel against his skin and to have a lover pealing it off him, or touching him through it. Despite this desire he had never dared try it with anyone before Bull. 

He had put on his all his jewellery for the occasion, from multiply golden rings on his fingers, and pricings on his nipples, through his septum and many on his ears. He normally tried to keep them simple when traveling as they sometimes caught on his clothes or offered good places for enemies to grab; he had no intention of losing part of his face that way. Today though, he had no such restraints, and the jewellery glittered in the light and he reminded himself he should dress up more often. He had added more make-up to his normal ensemble, including a shimmer across his eyelids, drawing even more attention to them when combined with his kohl, blush on his checks, though considering his current flush he didn’t need the help, and had added colour to his lips, making them appear fuller, and hopefully more inviting. He had applied a new coat of paint to his nails, and powder across his skin. 

He had bathed, put on Bull’s favourite scent, and checked to make sure there wasn’t a single hair below his neck that had escaped his bi-weekly waxing. He had then spent far more time than he would care to admit fixing his hair to perfection.

He didn’t want to half arse this considering the effort he had gone through to get the lingerie.

He knew he looked good, he felt amazing, but there was an unhelpful voice at the back of his mind that wouldn’t shut up about what would have happened if he had done this back in Tevinter. He had had enough unfortunate experiences not to trust any partners in Tevinter to keep quiet, certainly not about something like this that could be used against him. While his reaction to causing a scandal had always been mostly amusement, he was far more affected when the whispered rumours were laughing at him rather than merely speculating. 

He knew Bull would never do that, that while Bull talked happily about their relationship with the others he would never mock Dorian or tell anyone about anything Dorian asked him not to share, but once the image of Bull laughing about Dorian with the Chargers or Sera entered his mind it was hard to dismiss. 

So maybe Dorian insisted he didn’t get nervous, he certainly got anxious.

Fortunately, before Dorian could work himself up any further, he heard the familiar sound of Bull footsteps approaching their room. Knowing Bull was near did wonders to calm Dorian and the cruel voice telling him Bull was going to laugh at him silenced, nothing in comparison to the reality of Bull.

Dorian stopped his pacing in the middle of the room, arms folded across his chest, not hiding, but rather tilting his head up in defiance and waiting.

Bull opened the door, a greeting half formed before his gaze fell on Dorian, and he stopped. He stood staring stupidly for a second, and it took so much effect not to shift awkwardly under Bull’s gaze, before Bull grinned widely, stepping completely into the room, closing the door behind him.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Bull asked, moving closer but still staying out of arms reach. Dorian was starting to feel hot under Bull’s gaze and he considered just jumping Bull and begging to be fucked into the mattress, but the more long term orientated part of his mind reminded him how glorious Bull’s teasing was, and that he should wait and see what Bull’s plan was.

“Who says it’s for you?” Dorian asked. 

“Expecting someone else?” Bull grinned, and Dorian rolled his eyes.

“Maybe it’s for me?” Dorian had meant it to sound dismissive but it came out a little pleading and he might have been horrified at his own tone if it hadn’t made Bull’s eyes glint with future plans and finally close the distance between them.

Bull towered over Dorian, even with Dorian’s heels, stepping as close to him as possible to make the most of the height difference, and Dorian felt almost dizzy, as he had to tilt his head so far up to look at Bull properly.

“Look at you Dorian,” Bull muttered hands reaching out, hovering over Dorian but still not touching him. Dorian almost whined at how close Bull was. He could feel the heat from Bull’s skin, and maker he wanted to be touched so badly. He stood still though, shuddering with anticipation. 

“All wrapped up, looking so damned pretty. Youe body was made to wear clothes like this, I should have thought of it before.” Then Bull’s large hands where on Dorian’s waist, over the corset, and Dorian let out a relieved breath of air. Bull had ruined him, making him so responsive to a simple touch, and Dorian couldn’t imagine going back. “I’m going to make you feel amazing, sweetheart.”

“Promises, promises,” Dorian said, dropping his head forwards against Bull’s chest and closing his eyes as Bull ran his hands lower on Dorian’s body, finding a band of skin between the corset and panties, before coming to settle on Dorian’s satin covered arse, rubbing at it through the material. Dorian started to harden, his cock rubbing against the smooth material of his underwear. 

“So needy already,” Bull said, dropping a kiss onto the top of Dorian’s head.

“Unlike you, I’ve been waiting for this for weeks,” Dorian mumbled into Bull’s chest, wondering if it was worth trying to rub up against Bull’s thigh. He would never be allowed to get away with it, but it might encourage Bull to hurry up.

“Don’t worry, Dorian,” Bull hauled Dorian up into his arms without warning, and Dorian found himself with his hands on Bull’s shoulders, legs around his waist and them face to face. “If you’re good, I’ll make sure you’re taken care off.” 

Dorian made a small needy noise, but kissed Bull quickly in an attempt to disguise it. 

Bull walked to the bed, placing Dorian down and indicating with his head that Dorian should move further up. Bull climbed into the bed after him, eyeing Dorian like he was about to devour him.

Bull pushed him back into the bed, settling between Dorian’s spread thighs. He moved his head to Dorian’s crotch, breathing warm air onto Dorian’s straining erection, but pulling back when Dorian twitched his hips. Dorian made a frustrated noise and Bull pressed a kiss to the bare inside of Dorian’s thigh in apology. 

“Are you going to be good for me?” Bull asked, so close but not touching, gripping Dorian’s hips with his hands to stop him from bucking.

“Bull, please.” Dorian wriggled in Bull’s grip.

Bull nipped at Dorian thigh and he yelped, but it quickly changed to a groan of pleasure as Bull sealed his mouth over the spot, and sucked, drawing a dark bruise on Dorian’s skin.

“Dorian?” Bull asked again, after he’d finished, returning to hovering over Bull’s cock.

“I’ll be good for you,” Dorian promised, already slightly breathless. 

“Of course you will, my perfect, lovely boy,” Bull said, sounding reverent. Before Dorian could give whimper at the praise, Bull licked Dorian’s cock from base to tip, through his panties. Dorian moaned gripping the sheets tightly. He would normally grip his own hair, but he had spent so long on it he was unwilling to mess it up quite yet, despite the inevitability of it.

Bull was mouthing Dorian’s cock, still refusing to remove Dorian’s underwear. Bull had stopped holding Dorian’s hips, allowing him to squirm more against Bull’s teasing, and instead was running his hands all over Dorian, up his covered thighs, over the corset, and tugging on Dorian’s nipple piercing. 

There was a wet patch on the front of Dorian’s panties were his pre-come had stained it, and Bull moved up to cover it with his mouth, taking as much of it as he could into his mouth with the barrier between them causing issues, and sucking hard. Dorian made a breathless groan, reaching down to grab Bull’s horns. He was feeling close already, heat pulling in his stomach, and his balls tightening. 

He had once been horrified at how quickly Bull had been able to bring him to the edge, wondering if he could be ashamed at how easily Bull broke down his stamina, or guilty at how focused on his pleasure Bull was, putting it before his own. At some point he had realised that it really didn’t matter how long it took, and that Bull got just as much out of Dorian’s pleasure as he did.

Bull pulled back, smirking up at Dorian, looking so frustrating proud of how much of a mess he was making of Dorian, and if Dorian had been less desperate to come he might have kicked the smug bastard.

“Come on, my Sweet Boy, come in your panties for me.” Bull dropped his head again, continuing his onslaught as Dorian moaned and arched under him. “You have no idea what seeing you dressed like this does for me. You look so perfect.” He murmured into Dorian’s crotch. Bull was still licking and sucking at his cock, and brought his hands down to rest on Dorian’s thighs, spreading them wide apart, enough that Dorian could feel the strain along their insides.

He took the head of Dorian’s cock back into his mouth, hollowing his checks as he sucked at it, and the heat of Bull’s mouth was too much for Dorian.

Dorian didn’t give Bull warning before he came; Bull knew he tells well enough by this point, and he cried out, arching up and spending into his underwear. He gripped Bull’s horns as he was over-taken by pleasure, and his world narrowed to Bull’s mouth, still sucking at his cock, and the overwhelming pleasure.

He collapsed back to the bed, panting heavily, chest heaving, stomach straining at the corset, as he tried to breathe so deeply. He dropped his hands from Bull’s horns, who give Dorian’s thigh another kiss before sitting up a little, still in the open-v of Dorian’s legs but no longer with his face in Dorian’s crotch.

Dorian’s panties were sticky, and his cock rubbed against the wet material with every shift, but he knew they weren’t done, and he had a suspicion that Bull didn’t intend to let him remove them. 

Bull was looking down at him, smiling as Dorian panted, running his hands over the corset again.

“I’m going to have to remove this, Kitten,” he said, reaching his hands under Dorian. Dorian struggling to summon the will to raise his back to make it easier for Bull, and untying the knot at the back. “I want you to be able to breathe properly.” 

While Dorian was sad to see it go, he did agree. Next time he wouldn’t tie it so tight, so he could keep it on. Bull expertly undid the lacing and pulled it off him, throwing it onto a chair near the bed. Bull pressed his face to Dorian’s gut, kissing the soft flesh there, grinning against Dorian’s skin as Dorian wiggled in a way that had nothing to do with arousal.

He sat back up again.

“That was just one to take the edge of, the next one isn’t going to be so easy,” Bull said, voice low.

Dorian laughed at the promise, still coming down from the high of his first orgasm. He was sure he was going to be begging to come before Bull let him, and he couldn’t wait.

“Turn over,” Bull said, standing up from the bed, undoing his belt and drooping his trousers. “On your knees.”

Dorian hurried to obey, raising his arse as high as he could, and dropping his hands onto folded arms. He spread his legs without needing to be told, giving Bull a perfect view of his satin covered arse, though the cut of the panties also allowed Bull to see a lot of the lower part of his butt cheeks.

The come in his panties was unpleasant, but also deliciously filthy, and he briefly entertained the thought of Bull telling him to wear this underwear, soiled with his come, under his clothes, squirming in discomfort; none of the others would know, but Bull would keep sending him knowing looks, or grabbing his crotch under the table, rubbing the come over Dorian’s cock. It was a possibility for another time.

Bull climbed back onto the bed, resettling between Dorian’s legs, hands coming back to grab Dorian’s arse.

Part of him wanted to twist so he could see what Bull was doing behind him but there was a certain exhilaration in not knowing. Bull’s hands were roaming over the lingerie. It was strange how the clothes made him feel even more naked than when Bull actually spread him bare on the bed. Something about the way they accented his assets, the way they felt against his skin, and rationed the skin that was bare, made him feel more desirable than he could ever remember feeling. 

The heels in particular felt strange to be wearing while spread out on a bed, and he shivered as one of Bull’s hands ran over his foot, fingers catching on the straps.

“These suit you Dorian, your legs look longer. Makes me want to lick all the way up them.” Bull made his point by pressing a kiss to the back of Dorian’s thigh, over the stockings. 

“Heels used to be all the range in Tevinter when I was younger. We were all were tight boots up to our knees with heels as tall as we could bare,” Dorian said, toes curling.

Bull gave a satisfied rumble. “You’ll have to show me what that looked like sometime. My little mage, all puffed up and tall.”

Dorian huffed indignantly, but Bull’s hands were back on his arse, and before he could say anything further, the back of his panties were pulled down, stretching over the curve of his arse and setting just under it, at the point his butt met his thighs. His cock was still trapped but Bull had bared his arse entirely, and his huge hands came to rest on it, one on each check, spreading them apart so he could see Dorian’s hole.

Dorian shifted slightly, pushing his arse higher, caught in delightful anticipation as to what Bull was planning for him. He had just decided that Bull carefully fingering him open, and then fucking him slowly for hours seemed most likely, when suddenly Bull’s warm breath was right there, and Bull had licked a strip between Dorian’s arse-cheeks, from the base of Dorian’s balls, all the way up over his hole.

Dorian was surprised enough to keen, and he blushed, burying his face in the bed as Bull chuckled at him.

Spreading Dorian’s cheeks further apart Bull buried his face in Dorian’s arse, lapping at Dorian’s hole, pressing at it enough to cause Dorian to squirm try unsuccessfully to push his arse into Bull’s face, but not enough to actually push inside.

“The way your hole twitches under my tongue Dorian, you have no idea what you do to me.” Bull said, still right there, and for a moment Dorian found himself overwhelmed by the intimacy of it all. “Ask me nicely to fuck you with my tongue, Kitten.”

Sometimes when Bull made such requests Dorian would hold out as long as possible, insisting he wasn’t bothered either way, and tried to act unaffected while Bull tormented and teased him, until Dorian broke down begging. It was a fun game for both of them but not the one Dorian wanted to play tonight.

“Please Bull,” He whined, “fuck me with your tongue. Please.”

“You’re such a good boy for me,” Bull muttered before obliging, and pushing his tongue into Dorian’s tight heat.

Dorian groaned at the feel at the, feel of Bull’s tongue working inside him, a warm, wet heat, not large enough to bring him to climax but was certainly enough to peek his interest and have him wiggling under Bull. He rubbed his face on the bed, eyes tight shut, focusing entirely on the glorious feeling of Bull moving inside of him.

He was getting hard again, pressing against the tight constants of his underwear, and if it wouldn’t have meant pulling even slightly away from Bull’s mouth he would have tried rolling his hips in search of some fiction. He was aware he was making needy noises into the mattress, but had couldn’t find it in himself to try and quieten down. No one had ever done this for him before Bull, and while this was now far from their first time, it still turned him on quicker than almost anything else. 

It had only been a minute and he was desperate again.

Bull seemed to have taken it as a personal challenge, to get as deep into Dorian as possible, and as he thrust slowly in and out with his tongue, he crept a little deeper, millimetre at time. Dorian had no experiences with this with anyone other than Bull but he couldn’t imagine ever being satisfied with anyone smaller now he knew what he could have. 

Bull had positively spoiled him.

“Bull,” he complained as Bull pulled out and started licking at the outside of Dorian’s hole again, instead of inside him. Bull laughed again, at the huff of air against Dorian’s hole caused him to clench dissatisfying around emptiness.

Bull returned almost immediately, now reaching around to grab Dorian through his panties. He couldn’t really stroke Dorian considering there was a layer in the way, but Bull rubbing the dump material against his cock caused Dorian to moan and he pushed into the touch. If he had known this is what was awaiting him he would have got the lingerie a long time again.

Bull continue to eat Dorian out as he rubbed at Dorian’s cock, and the teasing at his hole and the tight grip was almost too much for Dorian to bear.

Dorian could feel himself getting close and he rocked his hips back and forth ever so slightly, moving alternatively between Bull’s mouth and hand. He was tense all over, ready for his impending orgasm, but just as he felt the heat in his gut reaching too much, Bull pulled his mouth away entirely, and tightened his thumb and forefinger around the base of Dorian’s cock, stretching the material of Dorian’s panties.

Dorian cursed in his native language, writhing as best he could still naïvely hoping he could catch his retreating orgasm. He swore again at the denial, letting out a desperate sob as he felt himself slowly coming away from the edge.

“All right, Dorian?” Bull asked and Dorian found himself nodding, despite his frustration; he should have known it wouldn’t be as easy as that.

“You would let me do this to you all night wouldn’t you?” Bull asked, voice rumbling. “Let me keep you on the edge for hours, but never letting you get there.”

Dorian whimpered; it was undeniably a confirmative.

“Of course you would,” Bull gave Dorian’s hole another quick lick before pushing himself up to his knees. “You’re so good for me, Dorian. My perfect, beautiful boy.”

The air felt cold where Bull Dorian had licked him, and Dorian shivered ever so slightly. Then Bull pulled the panties back up over his arse, and Dorian found himself being rearranged. 

Bull settled back against the headboard, pulling Dorian onto his lap, a leg on either side of his waist, and Bull’s bare cock rubbing against Dorian's covered one. Dorian was facing Bull, and brought his arms up and around Bull’s neck. He intended to bury his face in Bull’s shoulder, still flushed and wrecked from his near orgasm, and slightly self-conscious about Bull looking at him.

Before he could, Bull caught his jaw and looked him straight in the eye, giving Dorian such a fond smile his chest ached.

“Before you hide, I want you taste yourself.” Bull captured Dorian’s mouth in an open kiss, slipping his tongue into Dorian’s mouth, running it across Dorian’s lower lip. Dorian groaned against Bull’s mouth, sinking into the kiss, clutching at Bull, holding him close. He marvelled at the absurdity of the moment, spread in a Qunari’s lap, dressed in lingerie, kissing him passionately. It wasn’t the life he would have imagined for himself even a year ago, but Bull had seemingly made a habit of ruining any plans Dorian had. Maker, he was in far too deep, and with Bull kissing him like he was the most beautiful man in the world, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Bull broke the kiss, holding Dorian’s face between in his hands, running a thumb across Dorian’s cheekbone. Dorian gave a soft, contented sigh before he was released, and Bull reached for the bottle of oil he kept beside the bed along with some other necessities; necessities in Bull’s mind included some rope, and a butt-plug.

Bull poured the oil onto the fingers of one hand, and Dorian found himself staring at Bull’s hands, shifting slightly at the memory of how those large fingers would feel inside of him. Bull kissed the side of Dorian’s temple, placing the oil down on the bed, and pushing one oiled finger into Dorian. He didn’t pull the panties down this time, just pushed them to the side, and it applied a very slight, but still noticeable increase of pressure to the front of the panties, pulling them against Dorian’s cock.

Bull’s finger felt so different to his tongue, hard, and while less intimate, it reached all the places Bull’s tongue hadn’t, and Dorian keened at the first touch to his prostate. One touch very quickly turned to two, and then three, and soon Bull was very firmly massaging Dorian’s prostate, while Dorian squirmed.

Bull took his free hand down to grip his own cock, pumping it slowly, in time with his finger. Dorian whined, envious that Bull was getting fiction against his cock while Dorian was having to settle for the unsatisfying feel of the smooth panties against his own. Before he could complain Bull pushed in another finger beside the first and all thoughts abandoned Dorian as he focused entirely on the new stretch. 

“You look so good when you are this needy,” Bull muttered, kissing Dorian’s shoulder, thrusting his fingers in with more purpose. 

Dorian whined when Bull’s hand froze in his arse only a minute later, waiting for Dorian to come away from the edge before continuing. It was hardly the cruellest denial that Bull had submitted him to, but it was still agonising. Bull still wasn’t touching Dorian’s cock, and while there was nothing stopping him from doing so, Dorian kept his arms around Bull’s neck, not getting himself off.

Bull pushed in a third finger and Dorian bucked his hips against Bull. The movement inside him felt obscene, and glorious, and he pushed back into the pressure. It wasn’t the fullest he had ever been, which was hardly surprising considering the size of Bull’s cock, but he felt full and stretched all the same. The room was totally silent apart from the Dorian’s sharp breathing, and soft moaning, and the filthy sound of Bull’s fingers twisting inside him.

Bull pressed his fingers against Dorian’s prostate unrelentingly, and Dorian writhed in Bull’s grip, fingers digging into Bull’s shoulders. He moaned, burying his face into Bull’s neck to try and stifle the sound, but had little success. 

Bull twisted the hand stroking his own cock so his knuckles rubbed against Dorian’s cock, and for a second Dorian thought he might come right there, before Bull twisted his hand back removing the pressure. When Dorian had returned to a state of more sustainable hardness Bull didn’t it again, only to pull the pressure away whenever Dorian got close.

His fingers fucked Dorian’s arse throughout the whole affair.

“Please, Bull,” Dorian cried at last, “Please, I need…”

“Do you think you’ve been good enough to deserve it?” Bull asked, thrusting slowly his fingers into Dorian, hitting Dorian’s prostate occasionally, but not with enough of a pattern to allow Dorian to predict it.

Dorian seemed lost by the question, unsure how he was even supposed to answer that question. He knew he was over thinking it, trying to guess what answer Bull wanted from him. But, before he could work himself up over it, Bull spoke again.

“I think you have, dressing like this, letting me worship your ass, waiting for my permission to come. Your hands aren’t bound, you could have got yourself off if you wanted, but you are waiting for my permission.” Bull pulled his fingers out until just the tips were still in. “My.” he thrust his fingers in as deep as they could go. “Good.” He pulled them back out to the tips. “Boy.” He slammed his fingers all the way back in and Dorian almost screamed, his whole body trembling with the effort of staying still, not thrusting into either of Bull’s hands. 

“But, I want you to say it first,” Bull said, “Tell me you’re a good boy, then I’ll bring you off.”

“I’m good,” Dorian whined, finding it took more effort to get his mouth around the words than he expected, and he found himself blushing, glad that Bull couldn’t see his face.

“All of it Dorian,” Bull encouraged. The hand in Dorian’s arse had stilled.

“I’m a good boy,” Dorian said, desperation colouring his voice. “Please, Bull, please. I’m a good boy, please let me come.”

Bull growled, and hauled Dorian closer, pressing their cocks close so Bull could keep fucking his own hand, and rub his hand against the front of Dorian’s underwear. Dorian was so hard it hurt, and each touch of Bull’s hand made that ache even more unbearable.

Bull started thrusting his fingers again, twisting and rubbing at Dorian’s insides, pushing him right to the edge, so Dorian was squirming in his arms, making soft, little noises. This time, Bull didn’t stop when Dorian reached the edge, but helped push him over.

Dorian came, gasping Bull’s name, coating his panties in another layer of come, and he collapsed boneless against Bull. Bull kept pumping his cock, and while he stopped abusing Dorian’s prostate he didn’t remove his fingers. Bull came only a few quick thrusts after Dorian, returning the favour by hissing Dorian’s name. Bull’s come splattered up between them, covering bother of their chests. Dorian remained heavy against Bull, breathing in the smell of him, feeling light, and happy, and most of all safe. He made a pathetic noise of complaint when Bull pulled Dorian away from his shoulder, but quietened when he realised it was to cover his face with quick kisses, ending with a longer, tender kiss to Dorian’s mouth.

Bull pulled out of Dorian, laying him down on the bed, standing to collect some water and a cloth. He returned, placing the bowl of water on the bedside table and carefully, striping Dorian of his remaining clothes, starting with Dorian’s heels, and finally pulling off the thoroughly ruined panties. Dorian allowed himself to be manhandled and cleaned of sweet and come, only complaining when Bull swept back his thoroughly ruined hair, to allow Bull to wipe his make-up away. 

Once they were both clean, Bull gathered pillows and blankets, carrying them back to the bed, wrapping the blankets around Dorian, and proving him with enough pillows to burrow into. Bull settled beside him, lying back with a much more reasonable single pillow and blanket. Dorian rolled into Bull’s side, dragging some pillows with him, and getting as comfortable as he could considering how heavy his limbs felt, and how much he didn’t want to move.

Bull waited until Dorian settled to bring one up around Dorian’s back, and the other going across his body to rest on his hip.

“So,” he asked, running his hand through Dorian’s hair, “What brought this on? Not that I’m complaining, we should do it again. Though,” he glanced to where he had left Dorian’s underwear, “we might need to get you a new pair of those.”

“Dorian gave a sleepy laugh. “I’ve wanted to do it for a while, I was just working up the nerve.”

“I’m glad you did, Kitten.”

For once Dorian didn’t protest the pet name. “So am I.”


End file.
